happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Close Shave
A Close Shave is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode introduces Baldy, the naked mole rat who doesn't like excess hair. Plot Baldy walks into his bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. He counts the small strands of hair on his body and soon sees in shock all the hairs growing on his armpit. He picks up his razor and shaving cream, only to see that the blade is dull and the can is out of cream. Baldy walks out his house and walks to the barber shop. Hippy and Petunia close their eyes and turn away as they are all disturbed by his hairless body, yet Baldy is oblivious to it. At the barber shop, The Mole barber shows a mirror to his patient, Fiona, who is pleased by her new hair do. She walks out from the waiting room, where Rip, Torn, and a nervous Flaky are seen. The Mole hears the bell on the door. Baldy steps in and asks The Mole to shave him. He sits on a chair as The Mole looks for his scissors. He pulls them out and mistakingly turns to the wrong chair, cutting off one of Guddles' ears. The Mole then gets out his comb and peels Guddles' scalp, soon exposing his brain. His screams are heard from the waiting room, spooking Flaky out. As Guddles falls on the floor dead, The Mole sweeps up to get rid of the hair, though using a rake rather than a broom. Disco Bear walks into the barber shop, putting an awful lot of gel on his afro. Combing it with pride, he passes by Baldy and laughs at his bare head. Mildly annoyed, Baldy puts gel on his armpit hair, shaping it like an afro, then impersonates Disco Bear. However, he continues to make fun of him and his tiny arm afro. Baldy gets annoyed to the point where he grabs a razor and jumps on Disco Bear. The screams from the bear upset Flaky to the point where she runs out of the shop screaming. Disco Bear gets up to notice his afro has been shaved off, as Baldy laughs back. Humiliated, Disco Bear runs, but slips on the gel on the floor and falls, hitting a shelf. Scissors on the shelf fall and impale Disco Bear, and he stumbles back onto a chair. The Mole comes back and, with a razor, shreds Disco Bear's mouth and throat. The Mole sprays shaving cream all over Disco Bear's corpse and gets some of it on Baldy. Grabbing a razor, he finally manages to shave the hair off his body. In the waiting room, Rip and Torn still wait for their turns. Baldy walks out and they both scream, running away in fear of being shaved. Baldy shrugs in confusion. Moral "Don't split hairs." Deaths #Guddles' head is peeled by a comb. #Disco Bear's throat is shredded by a razor. Injuries #Guddles' ear is cut off. Trivia *This is Baldy's debut appearance. *This is the second time Disco Bear is seen without his afro, after Easy Comb, Easy Go. Both also portray The Mole as a barber and have the same moral. *Disco Bear's death is similar to Cub's death in Snip Snip Hooray. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 12 Episodes